Various means and methods for keeping track of and utilizing information relating to elevator floor position have been employed in the elevator art. For example, electromechanical "stepping selectors" for elevators have been used, which in response to a pulse from a proximity switch on top of the elevator car which senses a hoistway vane, the stepper relay advances one position in the appropriate direction as determined by the current actual direction of car motion. This system is inexpensive, but can sometimes have reliability problems. The stepper relay is a ratchet device and may at times make two steps instead of one. Also, there is a high failure rate. Electronic counter circuits have been used to avoid the electromechanical approach for driving position relays. The circuits use MSI logic and are relatively simple in concept and design.